


The difference between you and me.

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack a cookie and read your fortune in a different light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The difference between you and me.

  
The young Goth cracked her fortune cookie and read the slip of paper inside. After a moment, she smiled before putting it in her pocket.

  
“So, what does it say Abs?” came a voice from across the table. The question sent her thoughts back in time to another lunch and an interesting conversation.

o-O-o

 _“Tell me what yours says Abby.”_

 _  
Abby grinned impishly at her lunch partner Kate as she read her fortune out loud. “Speak only well of people and you need never whisper in bed.”_

 _  
Kate’s eyes widened in shock at hearing the fortune but at the sparkle in Abby’s eyes, she relaxed knowing she was being played. “That isn’t what it really says, is it. It sounds like something Tony would say.”_

 _  
“Who do you think I learned it from?” Abby quipped before taking a sip of her tea. Kate glared again as she paid the check and then the two began the short walk back to headquarters._

 _  
“And where did he learn it? In college?”_

 _  
“That’s what he told me.” Abby skipped hopscotch along the sidewalk while Kate’s steps remained sure and even. “Tony says that all fortunes have a double meaning. You see, the way it works is, take your fortune and add the words ‘In Bed’ to the end of it. It doesn’t matter what the fortune is. And sometimes it comes out really funny or really true. And some even have a triple meaning.”_

 _  
“A triple meaning, like what?”_

 _  
“Wish you happiness.” Abby walked along and waited for Kate’s mind to catch up. Kate glanced at her friend as she put the phrase together._

 _  
“Wish you happiness in bed.”_

 _  
“Or… wish you happiness in my pants.”_

 _  
Kate tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and Abby reached out to keep her from falling. “What?”_

 _  
“Jeez Kate, watch your step.”_

 _  
“That is ridiculous!”_

 _  
“What, you falling or the fortunes?”_

 _  
“How can you tell the difference?”_

 _  
“Depends on what you want to say.” Abby stared pointedly at Kate. “What does yours say?”_

 _  
Kate ducked her head as she began walking again, entering the building and stepping onto the elevator, leaving Abby to trail behind her. “I can’t tell you.”_

 _  
“Why not?” Abby attempted a devastated look but got nearly up to shocked before it turned into a smirk again. Kate pulled the slip of paper from her pocket and gave it over to Abby. Abby took it and read it aloud. “You will always be surrounded by true friends…”_

 _  
“In bed,” finished Kate. Abby laughed out loud._

 _  
“Tony will love it!”_

 _  
“No you can’t tell him! He would tease me forever about it.”_

 _  
“So what if he does Kate. He’s teased you about worse things before.”_

 _  
“Yeah… And I would probably laugh with him if it were anyone else he was teasing with it.” Kate trailed off as she ducked her head again. Abby felt she understood, she had seen it for some time now, Kate hiding her feelings from Tony and him in turn being completely open with her. She knew that if Kate would simply let it go, then things would be better for both of them. But that was one of the many differences between Kate and Abby. Abby wouldn’t have been afraid to tell Tony the truth at all. But this was the way Kate wanted it for now and Abby couldn’t tell her different._

  


o-O-o

“So, what does it say Abs?” came a voice from across the table.

  
Abby shook her head and she snapped back to the present. She lifted the slip of paper and began to read it aloud. “You will be advanced socially, without any special effort…”

  
“In bed…” finished the voice across the table, an obvious giggle sparking behind the words. Abby put the slip down and stared openly at her lunch partner Maggie Sauer.

  
“You know about that?”

  
“Sure I do! Did you think I lived under a rock or something?”

  
“Well, did you learn it at Ohio State like Tony did?” Abby’s eyes narrowed as Maggie’s took on a twinkle.

  
“Who do you think taught him?”  



End file.
